<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/霜铁霜】A story of me and you你贪我爱 by Skylark0313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878046">【授翻/霜铁霜】A story of me and you你贪我爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark0313/pseuds/Skylark0313'>Skylark0313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Loki, Developing Relationship, Fame, Fandom conventions, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Proposal, M/M, Meet-Cute, Secret Relationship, actor Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark0313/pseuds/Skylark0313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基是个漫画家，托尼是个著名的演员。他们隐秘地爱慕着彼此，却没料到会在签售会上巧遇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/霜铁霜】A story of me and you你贪我爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640726">A story of me and you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow">AshAndSnow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
洛基对这游戏驾轻就熟，签售会总是如此千篇一律。<br/>
坐那儿，签签名，闲聊几句，喝几口水。如有空当，悄悄吃点儿零食。</p><p>他确实挺喜欢其中的很多方面。他享受与粉丝会面，乐见人们因喜爱他的作品而兴奋万状。他特别享受这点——有如此之多的人们在乎他的作品，专程前来与他交谈。</p><p>不过签售会也有不大招人喜欢的一面。譬如坐在固定的位置上耗好几个小时，被迫保持微笑和浩浩荡荡的人群交谈，每逢此时，他都格外希望安安静静地一个人独处。虽然一些粉丝能带来有意思的谈话，还会为身后等待着的长队着想，但另一些粉丝总能花很长时间来纠缠些极其荒谬的问题。</p><p>洛基热爱自己的工作，但举办签售会总是令人喜忧参半。</p><p>不过，当他看到下一个走上前来的人时，还是愉快地微笑起来。看这身奇怪的装备，这家伙在室内还严严实实地戴着墨镜跟帽子。<br/>
但洛基很快把这个念头扫至脑后：人们会在见面会上做各种打扮，从最狂野时髦的到最不起眼的，这根本就不算什么。</p><p>“你好。”他打招呼。“喜欢这次签售会吗？”<br/>
“嗨，啊，”眼前男子的声音怪耳熟的，“非常喜欢，真的。你知道的，能接触到其他粉丝的感觉很好。”</p><p>男子把一本漫画放到桌上——洛基对这美术风格熟谙在心，当然了，他的大名就印在在封面上方，用优雅字体写就，如同在向所有人宣告自己的存在。洛基不禁注意到，这人似乎……心烦意乱？还有点焦虑不安，不时警惕四顾，神态紧紧地绷着。<br/>
洛基试着让自己微笑得更友好些：“嗯，我希望你能有所收获。我该签给谁呢？”<br/>
“呃，”那人压低声音说，“好吧，请不要吃惊，因为我很喜欢你的作品，而且期待与你见面已经很久了。所以就……冷静点，好吗？”</p><p>一道精致的眉毛不以为然地挑起，但洛基还是点了点头，“好吧，我很冷静。你叫什么名字？”<br/>
“托尼·斯塔克。”</p><p>洛基是如此、万分、极度地……难以冷静。<br/>
“托尼·斯塔克？”他嘶声道，设法把音量压低，即便完全无法控制其中满溢的热情和惊喜。“你就是托尼·斯塔克？”<br/>
面前这人——托尼·斯塔克叹了口气，摘下墨镜，露出了他那双深邃灵动、闻名遐迩的棕色眼睛。<br/>
真正见到这双眼睛，才知它们比传闻的要更迷人。</p><p>洛基笑道：“我喜欢你的作品。”他在那本漫画上龙飞凤舞，随后把书推回桌子另一头。“我本想等会去看你的演出，可惜没买到票。”<br/>
“当真吗？”</p><p>“真的。”洛基十分确定。他稍稍抛下优雅，抬腿拉起裤脚，露出袜子上源于斯塔克主演的最新超级英雄电影的花纹设计，“看到了？”<br/>
斯塔克大笑，然后从口袋里捞出一样东西，放在桌上，说道：“棒呆了。那么这样，送你这个作为答谢。虽然只是后台通行证，但不管怎么说，应该多少能让你体验一下演出。”</p><p>洛基一脸灿烂，“你愿意为了我这样做？”<br/>
斯塔克耸耸肩，重新戴上了墨镜。“你开玩笑吧？洛基·劳菲森光临我的演出后台？简直太棒，我当然万分愿意。晚点儿再见。”</p><p>直到托尼的身影已经彻底消失，排在他身后的女孩为引起洛基的注意，不得不戏剧性地清了清嗓子，洛基这才勉强收回了满面春色。</p><p>他不觉得这有什么可尴尬的。</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>
洛基并不耻于承认自己一直被托尼·斯塔克吸引。</p><p>这有什么好感到羞耻的？那个男人那么英俊。那头柔软浓密的乌发，那棱角精巧的小胡子，那不可思议的电眼，那令人屏息的笑容。<br/>
看吧，他如此火辣。<br/>
从洛基身处的舞台侧翼亲眼看到他站在聚光灯中央，这一切只让他的魅力更毋庸置疑：斯塔克能轻易让每一位观众神魂颠倒。他妙语连珠、颖悟绝伦。舞台上不止他一个人，但他是日月之光，抢尽风头。其他演员相形之下如同萤火，远不能及。</p><p>演出结束，托尼跳下舞台，带着魅力十足的笑容追问洛基：“你觉得怎么样？”<br/>
“非同凡响。”洛基毫不犹豫地坦言：“所有观众都为你倾倒。”</p><p>托尼咧嘴大笑，随后这笑容渐渐变得更柔软起来，化作某种微妙温暖的情愫，“如果只有我们两个人呢？”</p><p>洛基心底涌出一阵暖意。他们没怎么说过话，仅在前不久洛基的签售会上、刚刚托尼演出前有过短暂交谈。不多，但洛基很喜欢他目前所见。<br/>
“要给你一个正式的答复，我所知的信息还远远不足。但就初步来看，我持肯定意见。”他道。</p><p>斯塔克的笑容更加灿烂，仿佛只注视他就足以令人目眩神迷，如沐阳光。<br/>
“我会确保你尽可能的知情，方方面面都是。我们交换一下电话号码，这周晚些时候安排一个约会如何？”</p><p>洛基几乎来不及仔细消化之前发生的一切，便情不自禁笑起来，从口袋里掏出手机，“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>
在约定的，呃，约会的日子里，洛基在一家温馨无比的小餐馆里与托尼见了面。这里有些偏僻，客人不会过多，餐厅内摆满用于团体聚餐的圆桌，还有情侣们可以一并藏身其间的小包厢。<br/>
不出所料，托尼确保他们最后面那个隔间——那里很私密，他们可以靠近彼此，用正常的音量交谈，而不会被人偷听或注视。<br/>
“希望你不要介意。”托尼说，帮洛基脱掉外套。“我宁愿今晚只与你共享。”<br/>
虽然听出了这话中的暗示，洛基还是忍不住为这绅士姿态露出微笑。他低头掩饰表情，调侃道。“怕粉丝把我抢走了？”</p><p>托尼不可能去任何地方而不冒着被认出来的风险，但洛基广为人知的只有他的名字——即便如此，也只是对那些对漫画和小说插图感兴趣的人来说。一个人不需要成为书虫才会知道大演员托尼·斯塔克。<br/>
托尼的笑声正是洛基所期望的。带点惊讶，但明显缓解了一些神经紧张，每个音节都曼妙如海妖之歌。<br/>
“是啊。”他笑着说。“差不多吧。”</p><p> *<br/>
“于是我把橡皮鸭子扔向他，结果把他的假发打掉了！佩珀尴尬极了。”<br/>
托尼说话时非常兴奋，他的手就像那张得奖的俊脸一样，极富表现力。他完全可以畅所欲言，洛基会对他说的任何话感兴趣。<br/>
幸运的是，他所说的绝对让人捧腹大笑，这轻松博得了洛基的一笑。托尼跟着得意洋洋地笑了起来。</p><p>“他是什么反应？”<br/>
“嗯，显而易见，大家都知道那是顶假发，但这也算是一个人尽皆知的秘密。他不肯承认自己有多明显，我们都心知肚明。于是，他就把它捡起来，重新戴上。但这时，他满头大汗，并且遍布蜂蜜，所以古怪的事情发生了，蜂蜜看着摇摇欲坠，却粘在他脸畔。而我们都只能假装没注意到。”<br/>
洛基再次痛快地放声大笑。</p><p>“你知道，”他设法让自己的大笑稍稍平息，说。“这让我想起了我曾经对我哥哥搞的恶作剧。”<br/>
托尼的眼睛里闪烁着淘气的光芒。“哦，现在你必须告诉我了。你不能这样说了，然后又什么都不告诉我。”<br/>
“好嘛，”洛基说着，拉长了尾音，仿佛还在考虑。“如果我必须这么做的话。”<br/>
“你该死的必须。”<br/>
“行，这件事发生的时候我们大概13岁，牵涉到我哥哥的宝贝工具箱，街上的妖怪，还有我妈妈的旧婚纱。” </p><p>*<br/>
当他们吃完甜点时，托尼开始严肃起来。<br/>
“听着，”他说着话，用手摩擦自己的脸。“我喜欢你。非常喜欢。”托尼坦白道，“你聪明、英俊、风趣横生，我注视你时浑然不觉时光飞逝，连时间都知道，我的目光难以从你身上移开，更无心注意过去了多久。”<br/>
这话没有误解的余地，除赞叹外别无他意。然而洛基却能听出其中潜藏的“但是”。<br/>
尽管如此，他还是试图给托尼一个安抚的微笑。“我也有同感。”他轻声说。“请原谅我的冒昧，但我希望我们不必这么快告别。”</p><p>托尼的嘴角上翘，显然很高兴，但还是没有得到安慰。压在他心头的不仅仅是感情是否得到回应的问题。<br/>
“是啊，那没错。太好了，我很高兴。”托尼做了个鬼脸。“我是一个公众人物。而且，我没有恶意，你的创作很既然这么令人惊艳，也该知道粉丝是什么样子的，但是当你和我一样出名的时候，走在大街上——”<br/>
洛基打断了他的话。“我明白了。无意冒犯。”</p><p>托尼的嘴角往上翘了翘，几乎是个笑。“对啊。好吧，太好了。所以如果我说我想保持低调，希望你能理解。至少暂时是这样，我们增进彼此的理解。如果你还想与我见面，因为我肯定会想与你再度相见。”<br/>
洛基伸出手，把手放在托尼的手上，止住了男人的胡思乱想。<br/>
“乐意至极。”</p><p>这一次，托尼的笑容完全是真实的，照亮了整个房间。</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>
六个月过去了，这是洛基一生中最快乐的时光。</p><p>考虑托尼的日程安排和保密的需要，他们尽可能地定期约会。他们见过对方的朋友和家人，他们熟悉对方最美好的品质一如了解对方最糟糕的问题，他们深深地彼此相爱。<br/>
一切都很美好，万事顺利进行，直到谣言不胫而走。</p><p>“等等。”洛基皱起眉头，用脚轻推了一下托尼。他们坐在洛基的沙发上，沉浸于中餐和愉快谈话，但电视发出的背景噪音中，一些东西引起了他的注意。“把声音开大点。”<br/>
托尼扬了扬眉毛，没有争辩，他只是拿起遥控器，照做了。<br/>
“——据推特报道，曾多次被人看到和同一个高大的黑发男子在一起。由于托尼·斯塔克有些花花公子的名声，所以当一些眼尖的粉丝开始根据这位演员和他可能的新男友的各种推特和照片，将这些线索联系起来时，这就让人大吃一惊了。” </p><p>屏幕上的女人一直喋喋不休，但洛基现在已经听不进去了，只专注于屏幕上弹出的一些他和托尼的模糊画面。<br/>
操，这正是他们一直在努力避免的事情。</p><p>洛基眉头越皱越深，看向托尼。“我们要做什么？“他问。<br/>
他知道托尼有多重视自己的隐私，洛基最不愿意失去这一切，因为这一切太过脆弱，经不起公众的压力。<br/>
托尼看起来只考虑了片刻，然后就点了点头。“别担心，Lokes。我会处理好的。” </p><p>这并没有解开洛基紧缩的眉头。但如果托尼说他能处理好，洛基就会暂时不管。<br/>
“如果你确定的话。”<br/>
托尼回他一个微笑。“当它涉及到你时，我再肯定不过了。”</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
一个星期后，洛基并没有注意到谣言有什么不同之处。<br/>
他没有主动去探寻，尽力避免偶然听到那些八卦，这些拿他做文章的风言风语却愈演愈烈。谣言满天飞，人们快乐地抛出一个个揣测的名姓。洛基不知道自己是否也在其中。但这并非不可能。<br/>
但他不可能永远回避名流新闻，今晚，他就得直面它们了。今晚，托尼接受了最热门深夜脱口秀节目之一的采访。而像每个十佳男友一样，洛基当然也在收看采访。</p><p>而且，像个紧张的男友一样，当主持人斜靠在她的桌子上，眼里闪烁着阴谋的光芒，问道：“那告诉我们一些我们最想知道的东西吧？”时，他没有丝毫的惊讶。<br/>
“最近看到你和那个男人在一起。大家都在谈论。他是谁？什么情况？”<br/>
该死的一切。<br/>
只是，托尼看起来一点也不担心。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是他看起来非常满足和放松。<br/>
洛基眯起眼睛。他的男朋友在搞鬼，他就知道。</p><p>“啊，你可没那么容易就逮到我。”托尼说，“至少在我向你坦白一切之前，告诉我你抓住了什么把柄吧。”<br/>
观众哄堂大笑，主持人也跟着笑了，幸运的是，她似乎没有生气。或者说，她看起来很享受这种有往有来、斗智斗勇的交锋。<br/>
“嗯，目前大家口中的名字是著名的漫画家洛基·劳菲森。”</p><p>洛基知道自己不该在那一秒钟喝茶。他拼命地止住咳嗽，擦拭洒落的茶水，眼睛却始终没有离开屏幕，竭力想听到电视里的每个声音。<br/>
“真是太巧了。我和那家伙正在谈恋爱。”托尼轻描淡写道。</p><p>屏幕上，人群沸腾起来。在他身后的某个地方，他的手机开始响起此起彼伏的消息通知声。<br/>
洛基完全无视了这一切，只是目瞪口呆地看着屏幕。<br/>
然后，他悄悄地露出了一个柔和温暖的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>
“你能想象吗？距离我们在粉丝见面会上认识已经三年了。”洛基为托尼调整了一下他的领带，问道。<br/>
和初见那日不同的是，他在后台参与了托尼为十五分钟后就要进行的演出准备。<br/>
“我当然可以。”托尼带着洛基非常喜欢的那种狂妄的笑容说道。“在品质上我眼光很高。早在我们相遇之前，我就知道我们会很合适。你的作品就是这契合的有力论证。”</p><p>这句话让洛基轻轻拽了一下托尼的领带，托尼只是笑得更灿烂了。<br/>
洛基承认，“因为今天是我们的初遇纪念日，我只是情不自禁地想，我们在一起已经这么久了，时间仿佛眨眼而过。”<br/>
“是啊。”托尼赞同，“这感觉还不错，对吧？”</p><p>托尼听起来十分确信，但当洛基的男朋友正向他寻求一点肯定的时候，洛基总会知道。“完美无缺。”他保证道。</p><p>“那么，你不介意再来三年吧？”<br/>
“正相反，我倒是想说，如果你拒绝我，我应该会非常失望。”</p><p>托尼咧嘴一笑，“三年之后继续呢？”<br/>
“继续三年。”</p><p>“再加——”<br/>
“托尼。”洛基打断了他的爱人，这很有趣，他的笑容柔和起来，“无论你再加上多少年，答案都是肯定的。”</p><p>托尼松了口气。“很好，太棒了，无与伦比。因为我正考虑在我们的结婚纪念日上，请求你给我比三年要多很多的时间。”</p><p>洛基扬起了眉毛，“是吗？”</p><p>“是的。但这是个秘密，你不能告诉我的男朋友。”<br/>
“啊，当然。 我会把这件事藏在心里。 但是……不管怎样，亲爱的，我相信你会得到肯定答复。” </p><p>之后那灿烂的笑容和令人心醉的吻，对洛基来说，一切都值了。<br/>
FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢我温柔的Beta咖啡冰淇淋，你的勤勉与认真毫无疑问地激励了我。<br/>我喜欢这对CP，他们完全可以一起快乐地恶作剧！希望更多人一起喜欢他们，并加入创作/翻译行列。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>